dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dorian / Zuneigung
Für sonstige Dialoge und Gefährtenquests, siehe Der innere Kreis. __TOC__ Rekrutierung Dorian wird im Verlauf der Hauptmission Das gedämpfte Flüstern, beziehungsweise nach Abschluss der Hauptmission Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen als Begleiter freigeschaltet. Wenn Ihr die Magier im Zuge von Das gedämpfte Flüstern als Verbündete akzeptiert, startet man mit +23 Zuneigung. Habt Ihr sie verpflichtet, mit ~+3. Wurde Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit abgeschlossen, startet Ihr standardmäßig mit -15 Zuneigung. Dialoge in Haven Nach Das gedämpfte Flüstern Was Dorian sagt hängt davon ab, ob Ihr die Magier verpflichtet, oder ihnen eine gleichwertige Partnerschaft angeboten habt. Eure Antwortmöglichkeiten sind jedoch immer dieselben. :1. Haltet Ihr das für falsch? (kA) :2. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. / Das Rebellenleben ist hart. (kA) :3. Es musste getan werden. (kA) Ihr die Magier verpflichtet habt, endet der Dialog hier. ... Nun ja, so zu sein wie die Magier in meiner Heimat. :1. Ist das so schrecklich? (kA) :2. Und dann beherrschen sie uns? (kA) :3. Das bezweifle ich. (kA) :4. Romantisch Solange sie sind wie Ihr ... Ende. ____________________________________________ Nachforschen Wart Ihr bereits bei Alexius? (kA) ____________________________________________ Wenn der Inquisitor ein menschlicher Magier ist: ... Was für eine groteske Vorstellung. :1. Es gibt Schlimmeres. (kA) :2. Das sehe ich auch so. :3. Deshalb die Rebellion. (kA) Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn der Inquisitor ein Mensch ist: ... Das war natürlich vor ewigen Zeiten. Woher wisst Ihr das überhaupt? :1. Gut zu wissen. (kA) :2. Ist das etwas Gutes? (kA) :3. Das kümmert mich nicht. (kA) :4. Romantisch Können wir trotzdem anbändeln? Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn der Inquisitor ein Tal-Vashoth (Qunari) ist: Jahrhunderte des Krieges mit den Qunari führen zu einer solchen Lage der Dinge. Ihr seid Qunari begegnet? ::1. Ihr habt Euch verstanden? (kA) ::2. Schön, dass es jemand erkennt. (kA) ::3. So anders sind wir nicht. (kA) :1. Ich habe nichts gegen Euch. :2. Tevinter ist unbeliebt. (kA) :3. Ich hatte es erwogen./ Ich habe Euren Tod erwogen. Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn der Inquisitor ein Dalish (Elf) ist: Also, ich nehme an, Ihr seid ein ... Dalish? Ist das hier das richtige Wort? :1. Ja, ist es. (kA) :2. Es ist überall richtig. (kA) :3. Anstelle von "Sklave"? Ich hoffe, das wird nicht zwischen uns stehen. Ich bin schließlich hier, um Euch dabei zu helfen, mit den Venatori fertig zu werden. :1. Ich schätze Eure Hilfe. :2. Die Vergangenheit kann ruhen. (kA) :3. Gebt mir keinen Grund. Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn der Inquisitor ein Zwerg ist: Ein großer, nicht sonderlich verschwiegener Vogel ... der zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrunken war. :1. Das stimmt. (kA) :2. Wir alle haben unsere Macken. (kA) :3. ist das ein Problem? (kA) Ende ____________________________________________ Nachforschen Erzählt mir vom Reich. :Schaltet den frei Was ist mit Sklaverei? ' :''1. Wolt Ihr sagen, sie mögen es? (kA) :2. Hier ist das nicht so. (kA) :3. Was für eine Einstellung... :'''Denkt Ihr wirklich, Armut ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg wäre besser? ::1. Zumindest haben sie eine Wahl. ::3. Vermutlich nicht. ::6. "Schlecht behandelt?" (kA) Im Reich gibt es eine Kirche? :Schaltet den frei :Seid Ihr religiös? ::1. Ich stimme Euch zu. (kA) (hat Einfluss auf Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen) }} ::3. Die Kirche wird gebraucht. (kA) ::6. Ja, es könnte Einwände geben. (kA) :::... Das ist es, was man in kommenden Zeitaltern über Euch sagen wird. ::::1. Seltsam, dass Ihr das denkt. (kA) ::::3. Dem stimme ich zu. ::::4. Ich weiß es nicht. ::::6. Ihr seid ein Narr. :Ist sie wirklich so anders? (kA) :Der Schwarze Göttliche? (kA) ______ Herrschen wirklich die Magier? :Nachforschen ::> 4. Das Magisterium? schaltet den frei ______ Wäre Tevinter ein Verbündeter? :(keine Auswirkung) ______ Ist Blutmagie weit verbreitet? :(keine Auswirkung) Ende ______ Erzählt mir von Euch. :... Was natürlich für jeden offensichtlich ist. ::1. Wenn Ihr meint. (kA) ::2. Das ist mir nicht aufgefallen. (kA) ::3. Ihr strapaziert Euer Glück. ::4. Romantisch Ich finde es offensichtlich. :Das ist die Essenz Tevinters, nicht wahr? Unnötig zu sagen, dass meine Familie über meine Entscheidungen nicht gerade glücklich war. ::"Sorgfältigster Züchtung?" (kA) ::Eure Familie ist verärgert? (kA) ::Ihr mögt Tevinter nicht? (kA) ::Warum geht Ihr nicht zurück? (kA) Ende Erzählt mir von Alexius. Diese Option wird durch "Erzählt mir von Euch" freigeschaltet. :Warum? ::1. Das tut mir leid. ::2. Ihr meint, Ihr hattet Streit. (kA) ::3. Ihr habt beide aufgegeben. (kA) :... Und außerdem war ich mit Trinken beschäftigt. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzen. ::1. Habt Ihr ihn vermisst? (kA) ::2. Ihr fühltet Euch schuldig. (kA) ::3. Aber Ihr seid ihm gefolgt. (kA) Ende Dialoge in der Himmelsfeste Zuneigung gibt es von Dorian hier nur, wenn Ihr "Das gedämpfte Flüstern" abgeschlossen und ihn bereits in Haven rekrutiert habt. Ansonsten gilt dieser Dialog als seine offizielle Rekrutierung. Rede ich zu schnell für Euch? :1. Wir haben alle Angst. (kA) :2. Keineswegs. - :3. Ihr langweilt mich. :4. Romantisch Ich war nur kurz abgelenkt. ::> 1. Ihr seid recht selbstbewusst. ::> 2. Scheint so. (kA) (aber durchaus sehenswert) ::> 3. Seid Ihr Euch da so sicher? (kA) Aber jetzt stehen wir hier genau vor so einem Magister der Dunklen Brut. Sie sagen, die Kirche lügt? :1. Ihr scheint wütend zu sein. (kA) :2. Er könnte lügen. (kA) :3. Ihr wurdet getäuscht. (kA) Aber nein. Wir waren es. Wir haben die Welt zerstört. :1. Ihr seid nicht verantwortlich. :2. Noch ist es nicht soweit. (kA) :3. Warum jammert Ihr herum? Niemand wird mir danken, egal, was passiert. Und Euch auch nicht. Das ist Euch doch klar, oder? :1. Das kann niemand wissen. (kA) :2. Niemand mag Pessimisten. (kA) :3. Ich brauche keinen Dank. Schaltet in jedem Fall den Einsatz Eine Freundin in Qarinus frei. Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn Dorian sich um Roderick gekümmert hat. Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst, dass er tot ist. Hat uns bis zum Lager gebracht und ... das war's dann. :1. Ein Jammer. :2. Seine Hilfe kam überraschend. (kA) :3. Ich mochte ihn nie. Aber am Ende glaubte er es und bat mich, Euch auszurichten, es täte ihm Leid. :1. Er war ein guter Mann. :3. Er hat zu schnell geurteilt. :4. Ich danke Euch. :6. Schön, dass er das Licht sah. (kA) Ende ____________________________________________ Nachforschen Erzählt mir vom Reich. :Wissen Corypheus war ein Magister. (kA) ::Aber es ist keine Legende. (kA) ____________________________________________ Klassenspezialisierung Spezialisierungen für Magier Nekromant / Rissmagier / Ritterlicher Verzauberer Kommentar von Dorian Spezialisierungen für Krieger Plünderer / Champion Kommentar von Dorian Ihr denkt doch nicht etwa darüber nach, Euch ihrem Orden anzuschließen, oder? :1. Doch, vielleicht. (kA) :3. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind nützlich. (kA) :6. Natürlich nicht. (kA) Ende Spezialisierungen für Schurken Handwerker / Sturmweber Kommentar von Dorian Da soll doch tatsächlich jemand eine Ausbildung ... als Assassin/e/in hinter sich haben. :1. Ich bin kein/e echte/r Assassin/in/e. (kA) :2. Die Fähigkeiten sind nützlich. (kA) :3. Ist das ein Problem? (kA) ____________________________________________ Hat man bei Dorian genug Zuneigung gesammelt (+35), erzählt er Euch von einem Brief, den er von Felix erhalten hat. Er ist tot. Ein Opfer der Verderbnis. / Ich denke, sie haben ihn getötet. ' :''1. Mein herzliches Beileid. :2. Leider keine Überraschung. (kA) :3. So schnell? (kA) '''Tevinter könnte mehr Magier wie ihn gebrauchen. Leute, die das Wohl anderer über das eigene stellen. Hattet Ihr ein Verhältnis? :1. Was ist mit Euch? (kA) :2. Ihr idealisiert ihn. (kA) :3. Folgt seinem Beispiel. Nach diesem Dialog erscheint Mutter Giselle im Thronsaal und die Quest Letzte Bastion guter Menschen kann begonnen werden. Ende ____________________________________________ Wenn Ihr als männlicher Inquisitor oft genug mit Dorian geflirtet habt: ... Mir zumindest. Ihr seid ziemlich ansehnlich. :1. Danke? (kA) :2. Das ist ja so wahr. :3. Kokettiert nicht mit mir. (kA) :4. Romantisch Das gilt auch für Euch. Ende ____________________________________________ Abschluss der Quest [[Letzte Bastion guter Menschen] & Zuneigung +75] Mutter Giselle tritt auf den Plan. Dieser Mann stammt aus Tevinter. Dass er an Eurer Seite ist, allein die Gerüchte ... Weil er aus Tevinter kommt? :1. Kein Grund zur Sorge. (kA) :2. Gerüchte? Erzählt! / Erzählt mir von den Gerüchten. (kA) :3. Wir dienen nicht der Kirche. (kA) Na, das ist doch schon mal was. :1. Geht es Euch gut? (kA) :2. Passiert das oft? (kA) :3. Vergesst sie. (kA) Bei inaktiver Romanze: Allerdings frage ich mich ... beunruhigen Euch die Gerüchte? :1. Nur um Euretwillen. (kA) :2. Gerüchte wird es immer geben. (kA) :3. Ja. (kA) Bei aktiver Romanze (wenn Ihr Dorian noch nicht geküsst habt): Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch das bewusst ist, aber in gewissen Kreisen wird vermutet, wir beiden Hübschen wären ... ein Paar. :1. Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht. (kA) :2. Das überrascht mich nicht. (kA) :3. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung. (kA) :4. Romantisch Gar keine schlechte Idee. erster Kuss folgt Ende Bei aktiver Romanze (wenn Ihr Dorian bereits geküsst habt): Allerdings frage ich mich, ist mein Einfluss auf Euch wirklich ... ungebührlich? :1. Keineswegs ::(Lacht.)'' Ich weiß, ich necke Euch zu sehr.' :::''1. Euer Humor ist nützlich. (kA) :::2. Ich verdiene das. (kA) :::3. Manchmal, ja. (kA) ::Ende :2. Nur im Positiven. ::(Lacht.)'' Ich weiß, ich necke Euch zu sehr.' :::''1. Euer Humor ist nützlich. (kA) :::2. Ich verdiene das. (kA) :::3. Manchmal, ja. (kA) ::Ende :3. Ihr beeinflusst mich nicht. ::Vielleicht ist das, was wir tun - was auch immer es ist - den Ärger nicht wert? Ich möchte Euch keinen Kummer machen. :::2. Seid nicht albern. (Setzt die Romanze fort) :::5. Ihr habt recht. (Beendet die Romanze) ::Ende Dialoge nach Böse Augen und böse Herzen Bei all diesen Tänzen, der Politik und den Morden bekomme ich ein bisschen Heimweh. :1. Ihr vermisst das, oder? (kA) :2. Schön, dass ich helfen konnte. :3. Seid nicht albern. :4. Romantisch Sollten wir das häufiger tun? (kA) :4. Romantisch Ich mochte Euren Tanz. (kA) Ende Dialoge nach Hier wartet der Abgrund Sucht man allerdings 20 Bände über den sonntäglichen Stuhlgang der Göttlichen Galatea, wird man hier mit Sicherheit fündig. :1. Wonach sucht Ihr? (kA) :2. Euer Anspruch ist höher? (kA) :3. Hört auf, zu jammern. :4. Romantisch Ihr seid so kritisch. (kA) Bei aktiver Romanze: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch diesen Moment je verzeihen kann. :1. Es tut mir leid. :2. Es war nicht beabsichtigt. (kA) :3. Ihr wart '''bei' mir!'' (kA) Bei inaktiver Romanze wird der obigen Dialog übersprungen und es geht gleich mit folgendem weiter: Geht es ... Euch gut? :1. Wir haben Wächter/Hawke verloren. (kA) :3. Ich habe so vieles erfahren. (kA) :4. Es war schrecklich. (kA) :6. Ich will nicht darüber reden. ... Im Vergleich dazu ... :1. Das ist ein schwacher Trost. (kA) :2. Sollte ich etwa stolz sein? (kA) :3. Ich hatte Glück. (kA) :4. Romantisch Wärt Ihr nur dabei gewesen. / Ein Glück, dass Ihr dort wart. ... Zu viele werden dies als eine Herausforderung betrachten. :1. Dem stimme ich zu. :3. Nicht mein Problem. bzw. bei aktiver Romanze: :6. Ihr nicht? (kA) Schaltet in jedem Fall den Einsatz Der Name unseres Feindes frei. Ende Dialoge nach Die Folgen des Hochmuts Ich rede ständig darüber, wie schrecklich falsch die Dinge in meiner Heimat laufen, aber was unternehme ich dagegen? Nichts. Wie kommt es dazu? :1. Ihr kamt her, um zu helfen. (variiert je nachdem wie gern euch Dorian hat) :2. Ihr könntet Großes bewirken. (variiert je nachdem wie gern euch Dorian hat) :3. Dann geht einfach. :4. Romantisch Was ist mit uns? ::Ihr trefft gewaltige Entscheidungen, die Einfluss auf die gesamte Welt haben. Wie könnte ich da nicht auch für mich etwas entscheiden wollen? :::1. Ich könnte mit Euch gehen. (führt zurück zu 3. und 6.) :::3. Ich brauche Euch hier. (kA) :::6. Gut, wenn Ihr gehen müsst ... (kA) Ende en:Dorian Pavus/Approval Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Dorian Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Begleiter